eastendersfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 1701 (30 November 1998)
Synopsis Ricky is staying at the squat and continually moaning about Bianca and how he won't make the first move. Phil gets so fed up with it he gives him £30.00 and tells him to go to the Vic. Nicky has forgotten to take the essay she promised for Martin to school so has to sneak back home to get it. But Rosa comes in unexpectedly, followed by George. They discuss when they are going to tell the family of their engagement and that Rosa is concerned for Gianni. George thinks, if Gianni knew he was his real dad it would help him. Nicky has heard it all! Grant tells Tiff that he wants to spoil her - he's going to take her out for the evening. He has to ask Louise to baby-sit first. Frank finds Ricky in the Vic - he's already on his 2nd pint, but Frank goes to get him another, as does Mick! Beppe catches Tiffany to tell her he's going on holiday with Little Joe, but if she ever needs him he'll be there for her. Phil is not having much luck teaching Jamie the tricks of the trade. After Jamie has driven a car-over Phil's foot he decides Grant should help out - maybe a career in the Vic is what Jamie needs. Sonia finds Nicky feeling very sorry for herself in the gardens, having missed school in the afternoon. Tiffany and Louise meet at Guiseppes. Louise says she's very shaken after her attack. Tiffany had no idea she had been attacked - Grant told her someone had tried to steal Louises purse. She can't understand why Grant didn't tell her the truth. Louise covers her anger. Meanwhile Ricky has got completely leg-less in the Vic and Frank is trying to take care of him. Tiffany and Grant get ready for their night out - Grant has bought her a new dress. They go to a French restaurant. Grant opens up to Tiffany telling her that he feels he's lived with her but never got to know her but now he's fallen in love with her. Tiffany tells him she wants to try for another baby. They return to the Vic and a very noisy hen night. Grant goes up to Courtney while Tiffany joins the conga. Up in Courtney's room Louise confronts Grant - did he decide not to tell Tiffany about the attack on her to keep them apart? Grant tries to calm her down. But downstairs Tiffany takes the baby intercom out to the hallway as she thinks Courtney's crying. Instead she hears Louise say "Why were we nearly kissing again the other night?" And Grants response is "Because there's something between us, you know there is…" Credits Main cast *Ricky Butcher - Sid Owen *Phil Mitchell - Steve McFadden *Nicky di Marco - Carly Hillman *Rosa di Marco - Louise Jameson *Beppe di Marco - Michael Greco *George Palmer - Paul Moriarty *Grant Mitchell - Ross Kemp *Tiffany Mitchell - Martine McCutcheon *Frank Butcher - Mike Reid *Mick McFarlane - Sylvester Williams *Jamie Mitchell - Jack Ryder *Sonia Jackson - Natalie Cassidy *Courtney Mitchell - Carissa O'Meara and Josephine O'Meara Category:Episode Category:1998 Episodes